The He and the She Confusion
by Syn'ri
Summary: Kagome is another one of Ranma fiancees! Yet she's just finding out! Making her life a living hell after she moves in with the Tendo's and the Saotome's. However is there a possibility of love?
1. Fiance WHO?

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING when it comes to Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. That respectfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**AN: **Ranma is NOT and will never BE a reincarnation of Inuyasha as long as I am the one writing the story. I just don't really respect stories that have Ranma as the reincarnation. No matter what the plot is, or how well the story is written. It's not personal. I just don't like them.

**AN After an AN:** Inuyasha may seem OC, but this is what I think he would be like if Kagome ever truly left, and yes, I know Kagome and Inuyasha married in canon, but hey, this is not canon so yeah.

Chapter 1: Fiancé WHO?

Kagome sighed as her head hit the pillow of her newly painted blue room. It seemed like everyday got rougher the longer she was away from them.

Who, you ask?

Simple, just the five most amazing spirits she will ever come to know in her entire life, and she had to leave them. Though, the killing part about it was that it wasn't fate's choice as she would like for her family to believe. She left on her own free will. She decided it. No one else goaded or persuaded her. It was just something she knew was right.

Kagome turned over to stare at her ceiling as she remembered the last conversation she had with the man..., no the hanyou, she once thought she would never be able to let go. The very one she had cried and fought over for a year. The one she had given up on and let go of.

_Flashback_

"Inuyasha, it isn't you. It's not about you," Kagome said the day she was set to leave. Trying not to fight their last day together. Trying to remain calm so she wouldn't cry. Inuyasha as always had only gathered the courage to talk to her about it at the last minute. A minute too late, he decided that he loved her.

"Then who is it about, Kagome? Kikyo! We both know what happened to her when Naraku came for the jewel!" Inuyasha yelled, and as she had thought, he wasn't over Kikyo. Even after Kikyo had forgiven them and gave her life to save Kagome and the others.

That in itself was another reason Kagome was leaving. Because of the pure love Kikyo showed at her final moments, even loving Inuyasha felt like she was some how betraying herself. It felt like she wasn't some how worthy of him. It felt like she hadn't suffered enough to be able to be with him.

"Inuyasha, stop it! Can you even fathom the way I feel when I can't even understand it? It isn't about you! You are a part of it, and so is Kikyo, but in the end, it's about me. It's about my life," Kagome said as she felt her throat constrict as Inuyasha's amber eyes stared into hers. It was filled with compassion, love, and regret, but there was still no understanding. And as always, he covered all of his 'girly' emotions with anger.

"Kagome! What the hell are you babbling about? You are leaving us. Plan and simple, and if you don't care, then I don't have the heart to stop you," Inuyasha said with a quiver in his voice as he turned his back on Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed futilely as she ran to him, but Inuyasha lashed out as he always did.

"Kagome! Leave okay! Just go!" Inuyasha said as he slightly turned his head towards Kagome. Showing the trekking tears down his tanned ivory skin. Kagome wanted to stop it all right then. She didn't want to put him through this. She wanted to forget all she had thought about, all she had planned, and all she had rehearsed to just be with him. She wanted to make his pain go away, but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. It would make it worse.

"Inuyasha...I'm sorry," Kagome said softly as she looked at his back. It was the hardest thing she had ever done to turn her back on him. It was even harder to pretend like she hadn't heard his soft sobs or when he called out for her. It was even harder to walk away from him the way she had knowing she'd never see him again.

Though none of that remotely compared to how she felt when she jumped down the well. Sealing it so that she her self would never be able to return, and so that Inuyasha wouldn't come for her when he gathered his wits about him.

Many people who if they had known Kagome's full situation would ask the question of why? Why had she left him if she loved him so? Why cry for hours in a well you, yourself, sealed to keep you two apart? Why lie to your family about how you had come to be back in the present? Just why had you done the things you had done? Why?

And at that moment, Kagome herself couldn't even answer that question.

_End Flashback_

When Kagome thought back on how her mother had found her sobbing at the bottom of the well, Kagome could still feel the tears well up in her eyes. She had been digging at the bottom of the damned thing with bloody torn nails. Screaming how sorry she was to Inuyasha.

She knew when she sealed the well that she was going to lose her conviction, and that was why she had made a spell so strong that she wouldn't be able to break the seal unless she gave her all, and she knew her conscious would never let her do that. No matter how much she convinced herself she had changed her mind.

That also reminded her to thank her mother for being there all the way. Bandaging up her bleeding hands and rocking away her tears. Even believing Kagome's lie when she told her about how she had just appeared in the well while preparing dinner for her makeshift family. She thanked her mother for not trying to see through her facade, but just letting her be. Letting her cry. Letting her be a child again.

"Inuyasha, I did love you," Kagome said as she lifted her body to look down at her white carpeted floor. No matter how Kagome tried, she couldn't stop herself from being a glutton for emotional punishment.

"Though, it could have never worked," Kagome said aloud, and it wasn't because Inuyasha didn't love her. He had proved he did more than over a dozen times. He loved her, and by the end of their journey, he wasn't as guarded around the subject as he had first been when they had figured out their feelings; however, Kagome knew it wasn't enough.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha loved her, but he could never shake the image of Kikyo from his mind when staring at her. He could never love Kagome the way she needed to be loved as long as there was a Kikyo, and with Inuyasha, there would always be a Kikyo.

She knew that on that day when he cried for her, that he wasn't just crying for her. He was crying over the prospect of losing another Kikyo. It hurt her to think about it, and for three months, she was a mindless drone, but she knew that she had chosen what was to happen to her. She knew she had chosen to abandon him and everyone else.

"I'm sorry you guys, I had to," Kagome said as her head hit the soft pillow. Though this time, her eyes drifted shut as she gathered the blankets around her like a shield from the outside world.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Kagome chanted with a quiver in her voice as she let the heavy sleepiness take over her in a huge sweep that made her hopeful about forgetting all she had done for the last year.

_The Next Day_

Kagome had awoken that Saturday to chores she had around the shrine she had taken upon herself to begin doing. She had seen the way Kaede ran her village with a swift firm hand, and it made her realize it was finally time for her old jii-chan to sit down so she could finally truly take her position as priestess of the Sunset Shrine.

Though it did seem like a pleasant surprise when her mother sent her to the market for ingredients that surprisingly looked closely related to her favorite food and desert. Oden and chichi dango. Her mother had been running on a tight budget lately, and so Kagome hadn't had both in the same night for awhile.

Kagome walked around the market with the wind blowing slightly through her hair, and for once since she had left the Sengoku Jidai, she actually felt relaxed. No one bothered her, and she was aloud to walk freely through the market as she pleased without worrying about being harassed or attacked by demons.

Kagome breathed a hefty sigh as she took a whiff of the presumably fresh radish. She gave a half-hearted smile as if she was in a trance as she paid for the radish and three more just like it. She finished her shopping sooner than she had expected or hoped for, and she made her way home.

As she reached the mountain of stairs leading to her home, she gave a light smile as she walked briskly up all one hundred steps without breaking a sweat as her blue sundress fluttered around her. Even before the Inuyasha drama, Kagome found it quite easy to make her way up the stars since she had been doing it since she could walk. It had become such a normal routine for her.

Kagome made it up the stairs without breaking a sweat, and she didn't glance at the well house as she made her way to the family home. She walked through the shoji and as she usually was, Kagome's mother was in the kitchen already in the kitchen whipping up their meals.

"Oi, Kagome. You made it home just in time. I was just about to add the other ingredients. Hurry with those radishes," Kagome's mother said as her head briefly peaked out only to be swallowed whole once again by the confines of their traditional Japanese kitchen.

Kagome wasted no time in going to the kitchen as her mother hummed softly while preparing what Kagome now knew for sure was the basis of Oden. A smile found itself etching its way on to her face. The way it did every time her mother took the time and loves to make her favorite dish.

"Here ya go, kaa-san," Kagome said as she handed her mother the wool sack they always used when venturing into the market places.

"Arigatou, Kagome," Her mother said before her mother's eyes caught the sight of the light band aid located at the tip of Kagome's finger.

"Ano, Kagome, how are your hands doing? They seemed to have healed pretty nicely since the bandages are now almost completely off," Kagome's mother said with concern.

Kagome noticed the band aid, and she stared at it for a moment before it brought up an occurrence revolving around Inuyasha, Shippo, and the last piece of pocky. Let's just say poor little Shippo wasn't quite ready for the hanyou, and it ended in a mess and quite the painful sitting for Inuyasha. It still brought a smile to her face.

"Yeah, kaa-san, it pretty much has healed up, and I could actually take this band aid off right now if I wanted," Kagome said in a low voice as her mother snuck glances at her as she continued to cook. Kagome couldn't help the nostalgic smile that was upon her face.

"Though, I think I'll keep it. Just for a little while," Kagome said as she continued to stare at her hand. Her mother smiled knowingly without even knowing truly what she was thinking about. It was just a mother's way.

"Okay dear. Well, you might want to go wash up. You stayed out quite a bit later than expected, and dinner is almost done," Kagome's mother said as she turned away from her daughter. Kagome just gave a nod. Knowing although her mother couldn't see it. She knew what the unsaid message was.

Kagome went up to her room, and as always, she passed Souta's room and could hear the sounds of her brother hard at work trying to defeat the next level of his new video game he got for his birthday. She smiled a little. It was so Souta. It was so home.

Kagome went in her room and decided to take a bath since she didn't want to wear her sundress to the dinner table, and what was the point of changing twice. So she took a quick fifteen minute shower and got dressed in her jammies as her mother called her down for dinner.

She looked at her pink pajamas with the little cows on it, and couldn't help but smile as she thought of Totosai and his bull. She gave a slight giggle as she walked out of the door to almost get bull doused by her eleven year old brother who was steadily beginning to surpass her in height.

"Hey, Souta! Don't be such a pig! It'll all be there when we get to the table you little gaki, so calm down," Kagome said as he stopped at the top of the staircase to pull his bottom eyelid down as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"You little gaki!" Kagome said as she gave a half hearted chase of him down the steps. She knew she could catch him if she was truly angry, but it was fun to goof around with her brother now and then.

"Souta, Kagome, stop rough housing in the house. Dinner is set, and we don't want it to get cold," Kagome's mother said with a sweet voice that held a slight reprimanding tone in it, and as always, they quickly stopped and made their way to the table.

"Gomenasai, kaa-san," Kagome and Souta said together as their jii-chan made his way to the kotatsu. Sitting at the head of the kotatsu as he always did, and as they always did, before they began any meal, their jii-chan began a prayer to Kami as a thank you for their meal. Then when he was done, and began eating, they would follow.

"Arigatou, kaa-san," Kagome and Souta said at the same time again as they began to dig in their share of food.

"Ano, so, jii-chan, where were you all day? I haven't seen you since I got up. You are usually the first one up. Though onee-san has been taking that position lately," Souta said as he took a bite of one of his boiled eggs.

Though their grandfather seemed reluctant to say anything as he made eye contact with Kagome's mother. They seemed to share a silent understanding that went over the heads of the two younger people at the table.

"Well, Souta my boy, you know your jii-san is a very busy man, so I was just tying up some loose strings with an old friend of mine," The man said with a slight hint of mystery as he made sure not to reveal too much information.

"What kind of business?" Souta asked carelessly. Though everyone at the table knew there was nothing careless about that question. Souta was becoming quite the little sneak, and although, Kagome would have went about it differently than her brother, he was still learning.

"Well, since it doesn't concern you, I am not obligated to say, but since it does involve Kagome, your curiosity does help me quite a bit since I didn't know how to go about starting this conversation," This certainly got Kagome's attention as she lightly placed down her utensils.

"Me?" Kagome said slightly suspicious since her mother and her jii-chan seemed to be fidgeting quite a bit. For some reason, that made the food in Kagome's throat drop to the pit of her stomach as she also began to fidget.

"Well, hai, I would say it has a lot to do with you since it **is** concerning _your _betrothal," And boy was Kagome lucky she had decided to set down her eating utensils and such, or the nicely patterned china her mother had had for years would have ended up landing on the wooded floor and breaking in half.

"NANI!"

_After Dinner_

To say that Kagome was shocked, was an understatement of the year. She was mortified, yet at the same time she was in complete awe at how her mother and grandfather had completely under minded her right to choose the man she was to marry.

What if she had still been in love with Inuyasha? Which she still was, but what if she hadn't had the courage to leave him? She would have felt so betrayed, and she probably would have run away to be with him at the time. Actually, now that she thought about, she used to be quite love sick.

After dinner, as always when dealing with 'adult' matters, or matters Kagome is dealing with, Souta was sent to his room in a huff, but everyone, even Souta, knew he would be. Though now, her mother and grandfather sat in front of her quietly fidgeting, and she didn't quite understand why. The secret was out now, so why were they so huffy?

"Kagome, I just want you to know that me and your jii-chan still love you, and this isn't us trying to get rid of you," Kagome's mother said as she placed a hand on Kagome's. Kagome hadn't even thought of it that way, but now that actually made her begin to wonder. Had her depression caused this? She was getting better though! She really was!

"Infact, Kagome, this engagement has been in the works for many years. Even before your kaa-san married my son," Kagome's grandfather said as he looked slightly off at the window. Not really facing Kagome anymore.

"You see Kagome, the father of the boy you are engaged to, owed your father alot of money. They had been students under the same master, and they were great friends. That's why your father didn't have the heart to take that much amount of money from him. Though the amount was also too great for him to just ignore," Kagome's mother said softly.

"That's when the two came up with an idea that could benefit both of them. They agreed that each of their eldest children would marry as long as each was of the opposite gender from the other, and surprisingly, you two are not only of the opposite gender, but you are the same age," Kagome's grandfather said with a little too much glee.

"So what exactly are you saying? That I have to marry this guy?" Kagome said with outrage as she stared at her mother and grandfather with agitation. She had just gotten over the fact that she had lost Inuyasha and the gang, and she was about to lose another family.

"Yes, that was what was agreed upon, and that was the contract that was signed by your father and this young boy's father," Kagome's mother said as Kagome just stared. What could she do to stop this? How? There was no point in crying or screaming. This was a legal document that binded her to this boy, and she had to find a loophole.

"Is there anyway I can get out of it?" Kagome asked hopefully. It was best to stay calm in this sort of situation. If she blew it out of proportion, she would never know how to get out of this. Plus, she had seen and been through much worse.

"Well, I'm not su..." Kagome's mother started but was interrupted.

"Hai, if you are asking if there is a loop hole, then I can say there is," Her grandfather interrupted as Kagome's mother looked at him shocked. He seemed to expect this as he kept his eyes trained on Kagome.

"Tou-san, why didn't you tell me about this?" Kagome's mother asked, and Kagome was wondering the same thing. If she could get out of it, wouldn't he grandpa want to allow her the chance to marry who she pleases?

"I didn't tell you because it is in the contract. I can tell you of the loop hole, but I can't tell you what it is dealing with, or how it can be done. Not until Kagome has met the boy and spent substantial amount of time with him," Kagome was listening to her grandfather when the last part he said caught her attention.

"Nani? What do you mean substantial amount of time?" Kagome asked as she stared at her mother and grandfather. Though in no way did she like the reaction she received from them.

"Well, Kagome, that's really what we want to tell you. Kagome, you will be going on a journey across Tokyo starting tomorrow to travel to your husband to be," It just kept on getting weirder and weirder the more they talked.

"Kuso, this is getting weirder and weirder," Kagome said without realizing.

"Kagome, watch your mouth! Though you are quite right. What kind of person was this friend, tou-san?" Kagome's mother asked, and Kagome's grandfather gave one of the most joy filled laughters Kagome had ever seen, and his old and wise face lit up with a genuine smile.

"Genma, oh, Genma. He was one of your father's best friends, and he was quite the martial artist as well. Few could match his prowess and honor," Kagome's grandfather described, and Kagome was imagining a tall good looking man trudging through difficulties as he saved the life of a child and his mother. What a man this Genma must have been?

"Wow, tou-san. This Genma must have been quite the hero," Kagome's mother said. Imagining something similar to what Kagome was thinking. Only she imagined him saving a bus full of helpless children as it crashed into the depths of the ocean.

"Meh, actually he's a low down dirty skeeming piece of scum who I wouldn't spit on if he was on fire," Kagome's grandfather said as she and her mother face dropped on the carpeted floor.

"Wow, what a great man he must be?" Kagome said sarcastically as she set herself back on the couch, and she surprised herself. Maybe, it wasn't such a bad idea to leave. In fact, the idea was getting more and more appealing to her; however, there was one thing.

"Hey, jii-chan, how come this son of Genma doesn't come here? Why do I have to go to him?" Kagome asked as her grandfather looked at her. Seemingly unsurprised by the question.

"Well, Genma is such a retched old man that he has probably totally forgotten about the contract, and the boy probably doesn't even know he's engaged to you," Kagome's grandfather said as she and her mother looked at him with utter shock. What kind of man was this Genma?

"What the heck kind of father is this Genma? From what you say, he's a little scumming thief who wouldn't spend a dime to save his son from a betrothal! If the boy doesn't even know, why do I have to go to him?" Kagome said as she imagined what Genma's son must have been like if he was raised by such a man.

"Hai, all of what you said is true, but just because Genma is a retched man, doesn't mean we should not honor the contract that your father signed. Kagome, this is for your father, it is what he had wanted, and what he had agreed to. He wouldn't want you to disobey it," Kagome's mother said as Kagome looked at her.

Kagome knew her mother was right. It would be totally disrespectful to her father and to her honor if she were to ignore her father's wishes. Though this son of Genma didn't seem like he would be the best fiancé in the world, she still had to do it. For her family.

"Hai jii-chan. I will most definitely do it then. At least until you tell me the loophole for the contract. Well, I guess I will be leaving. However, where will I be staying?" Kagome asked as she looked at them both.

"You will be staying with Genma and his boy of course! Where else would you be staying?" Kagome's grandfather said as he looked at her.

"You will also be finishing out your high school career there. I have already succeeded in transferring you, and you will begin school the Monday after you arrive at Genma's,"Kagome's mother said as Kagome lowered her head.

She just wanted time to stop. While she had coped with the idea that she was engaged and that she would be leaving, it still felt like it was all happening too fast. Just as it had when she had first began her quest in the Sengoku Jidai. She just wanted her life to slow down for once, and it didn't seem like she would ever get that.

A silence in the room had settled around them, and Kagome was still trying to wrap her head on the idea and on how easily she had accepted this. Before she went to the Sengoku Jidai, she probably would have resisted to the end. She would have caused an unnecessary scene that would have been pointless since she was going to end up going anyways.

Though Kagome still couldn't take the eyes that she felt trained on her as if she was going to just get up and go on a rampage. She had matured from that young girl she once was. She knew when her battle was lost. Not as to say she was going to just give up and marry this boy, but she was going to play it by wits not emotions.

Kagome stood up suddenly after a few more minutes of contemplation. Slightly surprising her grandfather and mother. Kagome just stood their staring out at the wall above their heads before she began walking towards the staircase. Taking one step before she went up there to get some rest before her journey.

"Before I go to bed, I would like to know the name of my fiancé," Kagome said softly. Suddenly tired, and emotionally drained. Though she had learned a long time ago how to contain when she was tired or exhausted, so of course her mother and grandfather were fooled.

"Ranma. His name is Saotome Ranma."

**AN:** Rip: Michael Jackson, Farah Fawcett, and Ed McMahon.

Yes this is a new story, and an Inuyasha one at that. One I haven't done for awhile. The Ranma I picture is the one BEFORE Inuyasha's voice actor joined. So picture Ranma's first voice actor.

Read, Review, and JA NE!


	2. Why Jiisan?

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING when it comes to Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. That respectfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**AN: **Ranma is NOT and will never BE a reincarnation of Inuyasha as long as I am the one writing the story. I just don't really respect stories that have Ranma as the reincarnation. No matter what the plot is, or how well the story is written. It's not personal. I just don't like them.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Scurryfunger for re-inspiring me to write this story with her wonderful Ranma/Inuyasha story, which you guys should go check out since I personally think it is quite good!**

Chapter 2: Why Jii-san!

Kagome walked lifelessly up each step as the whispers about her questionable well being begun behind her. Though, she didn't know why they felt like they had a need to talk about this. It was more than clear that this was something that they had been going over verbally and mentally for the full length of her sixteen years of existence. There was no more need to talk about such things. She had agreed, hadn't she?

Kagome sighed with frustration, and as soon as she rounded the corner, she was met with the sight of her brother sitting up against the wall with a pensive look upon his face. It was more than obvious that he had been ease dropping on their conversation, and she readied herself for his inquiries when he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"So, you're getting hitched, huh?" She could tell that the playfulness of the sentence was more for his own self defense than it was for hers, but she felt herself half smirking at her brother's attempts anyway.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Kagome said as she slid down the wall next to her brother. Secure in the fact that her mother and grandfather would be discussing the situation for enough amount of time to ease her and her brother's qualms. Though, she knew a short talk with her baby bro would not seize the nagging at the edge of her conscience.

"How can you stand it?" Souta asked suddenly after a few seconds of silence drifted between them.

"Stand what?"

"Fate messing with your life? It seems like every time you catch a break, some crap like this happens. How…can you stand it?" Souta said as he looked from the cream colored wall over to Kagome's face.

"Well, I guess after awhile you just learn to roll with the punches," Kagome said as she looked Souta in the eyes. To be truthful, she didn't really know the answer herself, but this was something she definitely didn't want her brother to have to worry about. It was her life. If anyone should be worried, it was her.

"But...what if...the punches never stop? Then what?" Souta asked as he looked down to the palms of his hands before he dragged his legs across the cream carpet in order for him to lock his arms around them.

Kagome looked at him inquisitively for a second as she contemplated how to answer his question. It was a question she had often asked herself while traveling through the Sengoku Jidai. Heck, she had been asking that to herself way before she had even met Inuyasha or the gang. It was just something that almost all people in life ask themselves at some point.

It was kind of one of those when life gives you lemons kind of deals, and the answer to that question was almost automatic. Even when you were done and out, you knew the answer to that, but what do you do when the punches don't stop? It was a valid question, so Kagome had to give a valid answer.

"I guess...I guess you just have to keep on rolling..."

0000000000000

To say that Kagome did not get an inch of sleep would be the understatement of the year. In fact, she didn't even try to sleep. She spent half the night up and packing her bag for a trip to Kami knows where for who knows how long while she spent the other half listing different ways she could possibly kill off this Ranma and Genma scam team.

She got to about one hundred and fifty before her blood thirst was sated enough for her to even think straight. She had gone through all of the emotions in on night. It took her about fifteen minutes in her room alone with her own thoughts and emotions after her talk with Souta to realize that she hadn't matured a lick.

She had been in shock. That's why she hadn't gone on a tirade through Tokyo to break up with every guy named Ranma in a twenty mile radius. The more she thought about her situation, the more she began to become enraged, but that only lasted an hour or so before she eased on into pity.

By the time the night had ended and her mother was at her door, she had gone from rage to pity to depression to plotting to acceptance and back again. Her mother and grandfather had no idea what they were in store for when they came to wake up young Kagome and ship her off to some boy she didn't even know, which brings us to our current situation.

"Kagome! Come out here right now! You agreed to this last night! What happened from then to now?" her mother asked in her most loving voice as she stood in front of Kagome's door with her father in law.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened! I gained some sense from then to now! I can't do this kaa-san! I don't want to be married. I'm too young! I haven't even had a real boyfriend yet," Kagome said forlornly as she paced the interior of her room. Half of it packed away in bags.

"Young lady, this is your jii-san! And I order you to come out this minute," it was obvious even to Kagome by his frazzled voice that the old man was almost ready to pull out his own hair. Her mother seemed to quiet as her grandfather took over.

"No!"

"You have to!"

"NO!"

"Think of your father!"

There was a small silence in which Kagome's grandfather was sure he had won out through guilt, and a smirk of victory had eased its way on to his face. In truth, Kagome was most definitely rethinking not going when a thought struck her. It definitely would not be the most honorable thing to do, but when dealing with people with little honor people, sometimes you had to bend the rules even if slightly.

"Tell me the loophole, and I'll go."

Another silence.

"I can't! It's in the contract."

More silence.

"Then write it down!"

"Still me telling you!"

"Technically it's no..." Kagome's mother started with an inquisitive tone before she was shushed by Kagome's grandfather, which made Kagome even more suspicious. There was something her grandfather wasn't telling her. He was all for honor, but if he could find a crawl space while keeping his honor in tact, he would go for it.

"Well, then, tell kaa-san and then she can tell me."

Silence.

More silence.

Even more silence.

"I'm not telling anyone the loophole! Now get out here RIGHT NOW young lady."

"No! And why do I have to go today, huh? Why can't I have time to think about this?

"Because you have to!"

"Why?"

"You just have to?"

"WHY?"

"Because if you don't, we'll lose the shrine!"

Kagome's mother gave a gasp as her grandfather hung his head. At that moment, Souta opened the door to his room and came walking out with a look of shock on his. It was obvious that the young boy had far too easily been awoken by the screams, and had chosen now to make his awareness known.

There was silence on Kagome's end, and for a moment, everyone just stared at gramps before Kagome's door came open with a small crack as she stepped out with her head down. She looked up with a fire in her eyes.

"NANI?" she said with fury. Her grandfather took a few steps back and gave a nervous laugh seeing as purifying energy was circling Kagome. Souta and Kagome's mother soon joined in with reprimands.

"Tou-san, how could you?"

"Really jii-chan? Really? What were you thinking?"

"Well old man?" Kagome said as she began to close in even closer to her grandfather with her mother and brother right behind her. Gramps hauled himself into a corner as he looked up at Kagome and the rest of his family. All of them with a look of anger, disappointment, and disbelief.

"Fess up!"

"It...i-it...i-it...i-it was because of the pressure!" Gramps screamed as her broke down into sobs as Kagome's face went from pure anger to shock as she stared at her grandfather cry out huge anime like tears. He gave the expression of a kicked puppy, but she wasn't going to let him off until she knew the truth.

"What pressure?"

"Well..."

_Flashback_

"Tetsu, you actually trust that retched Genma to keep his word! He's not even married yet! Who's to say he'll ever have kids?" Spoke a younger looking Gramps with black hair slowly turning gray and a little more height added on to his stature.

"Don't worry Tou-san! Genma signed the contract didn't he! And he didn't even use a fake name this time. I trust him, and you trust me don't you?" asked a man with a tall lean body that held muscles that spoke of his dedication to martial arts all on their own.

"Of course I trust you Tetsu, but you put way too much trust in that Genma and Happosai! All they do is take advantage of you and get you into trouble. Genma with his schemes, and Happosai with his underwear thieving. I swear the only sane one is Tendo!"

Tetsu gave a small chuckle as he stood up from the kotatsu. His black hair dripping past his shoulders as his young smooth skin adjusted to fit his large smile. His twinkling icy blue eyes met with those of his father's as he held his copy of the contract before placing it on a mantle in the shed.

"True, sensei and Genma can be a handful, but they mean well! And if Genma says that he will honor the betrothal, then I shall believe him because we are brothers in code and friendship. Now, goodnight tou-san," Tetsu exclaimed as he turned to walk back to the main house.

_"And plus Happosai-san isn't the only one who enjoys women's underwear," _Tetsu thought as he put his hand over his mouth and snickered as he remembered back to the days when he used to venture out with his master and 'borrow' the undergarments of the local women.

"Goodnight, Tetsu."

All Gramps saw was his son stopping midway out of the door to give a small giggle before he straightened himself and looked over his shoulder to see his father giving him a strange look before he scurried out of the door. Gramps could only shake his head in disbelief.

"I swear there is something wrong with that boy. I am starting to really believe that whole birds of a feather thing because only crazy wants to hang with crazy, and that is one thing Happosai and Genma are not lacking..."

"I will forever regret the day that I let his mother talk me into letting him travel with that old letch. Worst money I ever spen..."

"Who you talking to?"

Gramps jumped about fifteen feet in the air before he turned around to see Saotome Genma an inch away from his face as he crouched down to be face to face with the older man who was currently still seated at the kotatsu table used to draft up the contracts. Gramps was definitely not pleased.

"None of your damn business ya retch! What the hell are you still doing here anyway? Your business with my son is finished," the older man yelled as he jumped to his feet to face Genma who just stood up. This caused him to tower over Gramps by at least a foot or two, but the older man didn't falter for a second.

"Calm down ya old goat, I just came to grab my pack," Genma said as he gave a small nervous smile before inching his way over towards his big tan backpack.

"ARGH! What did you say? I knew Tetsu should not have been allowed within fifty feet of you when I first saw your conniving face, and now you've conned my son into loaning you money he will never get back in exchange for what? Your good for nothing son or daughter marrying my grandchild!" Gramps said as he kicked the kotatsu over that still held a cup of hot tea that landed smack dab in the middle of Genma's face.

"Yagggh! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Genma yelled as did a small little dance while grabbing at his face before he straightened up a little to look at Gramps as his face cooled off. Genma's eyes soon began to well with large tears.

"Hmph! I would never deceive my naive frie...I mean my honorable friend Tetsuro! I love him with all of my heart, and I have full intention on paying him back...eventually," Genma said with anime tears coming out of his eyes before a gleaming look came across his face.

"But if you want to make it even more interesting...,"Genma asked with a small smirk as gramps looked at him incredulously with a small glint of interest present.

_End Flashback_

"Then what jii-san?" Kagome asked as a small tick mark began to form across her forehead.

"Then, he said that if you did not come to honor your part of the deal before the eve of his Ranma's seventeenth birthday, the shrine would fall to his greedy hands..."

"And?" Kagome's mother asked sensing more was to be said.

"The engagement between Kagome and Ranma is null in void..."

"And?" Souta asked as he sweat dropped. It was getting more and more complicated by the second.

"Genma gets all the money in the savings accounts," Gramps whispered with his head down and a collection of gasps were heard throughout the house.

"A-and R-ranma's birthday is when?" Kagome begrudgingly asked.

"Today..."

"Tou-san HOW?"

"WHAT?"

"WHY?" was heard throughout the Higurashi house and Tokyo a like. It was just pathetic how far indebted the Higurashi's would be to one man just because of a mistake made by her father and grandfather a like. If Kagome did not go find this guy as soon as possible, she would lose everything. There was no telling how many clauses were located in this one contract, and the only way she would ever know all of them is if she could actually get a hold of it, but she had a feeling that was not going to happen.

"Tou-san, you have had more then sixteen years to get Kagome ready for this journey, and you have never once thought that 'little' fact would be of any importance," Kagome's mother asked as she looked over her father in law with concern and repremandment.

"Eheh, I actually kind of had forgotten that little piece of information until I actually found the contract while cleaning out the shed yesterday. I hadn't really ever read it after Tetsuro passed, and there are so many things going on in that thing, it's hard to remember just one!" Gramps said sheepishly.

"But why jii-san? Why risk so much?" Kagome asked as she finally backed up from her grandfather. She was just trying to get some clarity, and now, she was even more confused than ever.

"Because! Tetsuro was a fool to make that deal with Genma! He was obviously on the losing end, so I had to look out for the interest of the family!" Gramps exclaimed as he stood straight.

"Pfft, doesn't seem like we got anything out of your bargaining skills either! Seems like you put us even more in the hole," Souta said as he rubbed some of the sleep that hadn't completely cleared from his eyes yet.

"Quiet boy! I got Kagome the most beneficial possession of all!" That caught everyone's attention as Kagome's grandfather puffed out his chest in pride.

"Go on," Kagome said with hesitation.

"If Genma does not remember his contract or if Ranma is seen to be engaged to anyone else, then Kagome has the rights to the Tendo dojo!" Her grandfather said proudly.

"Tendo? I thought you said his name was Saotome Genma?" Kagome asked in irritation. Another person being added to the mix was not good.

"It is! Just forget that fact for right now! The last time Genma and your father talked was after you birthday when it was confirmed that you were a girl and Ranma was a boy. When I spoke with him, he said that Ranma was born at twelve noon. You have to get to the Tendo dojo before then."

"Ugh! Great! Where exactly is this Tendo dojo?"

"Nerima..."

Kagome looked at her watch to see that it was already eight thirty.

"Nerima! That's an hour away!"

"Actually, its two and a half since you're going to have to go on foot. No train or bus runs from here to Nerima today. I already checked."

Gramps said as Kagome looked at him dumbstruck for a good five minutes. He could have thought to tell her that at the beginning of the conversation. All Kagome could was give her head a shake of disbelief. She could no longer look at her grandfather without anger welling up inside her so she looked at her mother and her brother. Souta and her mother just looked at her with crestfallen eyes since they weren't sure of the next time they would be able to see her, and she was obviously leaving sooner than expected.

"Kagome, I think you should leave your jii-san alone and get ready since it is going to take you awhile to get there," Her mother said trying to diffuse the situation even though she kept shooting Gramps looks of shame.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be late," Souta said as he gave a small sniffle or two. It was like losing his sister to the Sengoku Jidai all over again. Just when he had thought he had gotten her back in his life.

Kagome looked at them with the most sympathetic and loving eyes as she nodded her head seemingly at both requests before she turned and began walking back to her room. She twisted her body slightly to look at her grandfather before she gave him one final look.

"Jii-san, you are lucky that I have to reorganize my things now that I have to walk because if I didn't have to..." Kagome let the sentence hang in the air as a small spark of purifying energy got a taste of the air. Her grandfather didn't seem too worried as she turned her body around to enter back into her bedroom before she closed the door with a slam. He was used to her threats and anger from when he would come up with 'old people' illnesses when she had to travel back in time.

"It was for your own good!"

0000000000000000

The good byes to her family had been swift but sad. She had made sure to give her mother and Souta a big hug that she hoped would transfer all of her love to them, and even though she was still quite peeved at her grandfather, she couldn't help but reach down and give the old man a swift kiss to the forehead. Though, he had said something strange before she began her trek.

"Make sure to have Ranma train you! It's for your own good."

She still wasn't sure what that had meant, but she had no time to contemplate it as she took off in a sprint across Tokyo. For some reason, she had thought that would have been the easiest part. I mean, why not? All she was doing was making a run across one of the busiest cities not only in Japan but the world.

Let's just say that she came out more than just a little scathed. In the first ten minutes of her run, she almost got hit by two cars. Once when she was trying to beat the slowest light in the city from turning green, which just happened to decide it wanted to go thirty seconds earlier that day. She could admit that was her fault, but the second was all on the driver.

The guy had obviously had one too many donuts in his life, but he had happened to decide that he wanted to sneak another one from his back seat while the light had just turned red. Kagome was in the middle of the street, and she had to ninja her way out of the way while still tearing a pair of her favorite jeans. Then, the idiot had the nerve to honk at her!

Not to mention that Nerima just happens to be on the way to one of the most dangerous providences in Japan. Kagome was chased by some thugs for five blocks before they decided to give up trying to mug her by just throwing rocks and broken bottles her way. One of which rocks hit her right in the back of her head.

By the time she found herself in front of the "Welcome to Nerima" sign, her clothes were dripping in sweat and dirt. She had a huge bump on her head from the rock and a small cut across her eyebrow and clothes from jumping into a pile of rose bushes when she was chased by a pack of dogs owned by some old mean lady who didn't want her on her property. If Kagome had never been to the Sengoku Jidai, she would have passed out half way to Nerima.

Kagome gave a small breath of air as she looked at her watch to see it was eleven ten. She had fifty minutes to find the dojo, so she lifted each foot begrudgingly as she made her way into town.

"This Saotome Ranma better be worth it."

Kagome was so tired and in a rush that she didn't even stop to watch with the rest of the crowd as a girl was thoroughly being attacked by a...panda?

0000000000000000000

**AN: **Wow, it has been like 2 years since I updated...sorry. I just haven't had much inspiration. That's my only excuse.

I tried to flow as best I could after such a long time without working on this story. I hope no one is too disappointed.

I hope I didn't rush it.

**BTW: MY PRAYERS GO OUT TO JAPAN!**


	3. Everybody Hates Genma pt 1!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING when it comes to Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2. That respectfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**AN: **Ranma is NOT and will never BE a reincarnation of Inuyasha as long as I am the one writing the story. I just don't really respect stories that have Ranma as the reincarnation. No matter what the plot is, or how well the story is written. It's not personal. I just don't like them.

Chapter: Everybody hates Genma Saotome part. 1!

Kagome Higurashi, daughter of Testu and Minami Higurashi, was so utterly pissed and tired by the time she got to Nerima that her half crazed mind barely recognized the fact that as of right now in the center of Fujin Park a panda and a girl were going at it blow to blow with a crowd of outraged onlookers who had just assumed the panda was a suited man who had gone on a unprovoked rampage out of no where and begun to attack the girl out of the blue. While the crowd was watching in utter shock as the small lithe red haired girl dodged the lunging panda, Kagome had completely over looked the scene as a delusion of her weary mind. Not knowing that the young man she had been seeking out all morning and the young girl leaping off park benches were one in the same.

In fact, after standing there to watch the scene for a good ten seconds, she had shrugged the scene off nonchalantly with her slumping shoulders before she turned sluggishly from the scene to waddle her way past the crowd with the occasional wary glance her way, but all Kagome did was continue her way down the street in order to find her way towards any one who could lead her towards the Tendo dojo. The only words that having left her words since being in Nerima were almost foreshadowing...

"Oh, what a nice panda."

Though her words and her presence could only help but go unnoticed to a young Ranma Saotome as his or...her panda father continued flailing his fat arms toward her with excessive force. Ranma had managed to dodge a rather swift swap as he...she braced her black slipper clad feet on the dirt trail before pushing off into a flip over her father's head. The young girl twisted her body effortlessly in the air before lightly landing on her petite yet strong legs. Her vibrant red hair fluttered carelessly in the wind as it carried her braid across her straightened back. She looked ever the bit of poise and elegance before her midsection curled inward as her knees stood slightly bent. Her pretty delicate face was seething as her fists compressed.

"What the hell do you think your doing old man? Why are you attacking me? I thought you wanted me to make a choice," Ranma yelled in a huff as the panda just mewled back with just as much fury. Though, Ranma hardly understood a thing.

"Ugh! Damn it! Speak up! We wouldn't be in the damn position if you hadn't threw me into the damned water fountain," Ranma said before her father spoke again.

"Pow pow pow pow pow pow! Mew mow pow pow mew mew mow!..." Genma had rattled off something in Panda language as his ears flared back in forward rather cutely, and all Ranma could do was stand there and look at him quite dumbfounded along with the rest of the crowd. A look of agitation settled on the girl's round and slightly chubby cheeks as she began to grit her teeth. Her father hardly even blinked, however, as he was still prating of mewls and slight panda noises as he was smirking ever so slightly.

The sun shown high up and the sky and a wad of grass went breezing between the warring panda father and his son daughter. Tension feed between the two heavily as the sun created a gleam off of the girl's flaming her and her father's dark eyes. They all stood there for a good five minutes while watching as Ranma and Genma glared at each other heatedly when someone in the crowd said something, to put it lamely, rather stupid.

"Who knew panda's could talk?.." The unknown man whispered to his friend who shrugged back rather dumbly when Ranma's eyes finally left Genma in order to look over at the other man with a stupefied face.

"They Can't!" Ranma yelled harshly at the frightened man before Genma took that chance and charged at her for another round. This time, however, the young girl was only able to dodge her father once when his blackened paw had made contact with a rather thick tree that had consequently broken right at the stump.

Ranma saw the tree and was only partly caught off guard before changing course right into Genma's large fluffy black and white body. Genma proceeded to give Ranma a rather large bone-crushing hug. As his massive black pythons encircled the small form of his son turned daughter, all Ranma could do was wiggle helplessly while letting her mind go back to how she had gotten herself in this position.

"_Damn it! All I wanted was to let him know I had finally chosen, and I get repaid like this. I knew I should have kept my damn mouth closed!"_

Ranma felt a shudder trickle down her back as she looked back on the moment she now regretted painfully.

By now, of course you know, her name is Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, and not only does she have a curse that makes her turn into a girl when she is hit by cold water, but she is also engaged to three known fiancés and probably countless others due to her father's greed.

Since Ranma had been a baby, and even before, Genma was promising people her hand in marriage in exchange for this and that. Genma had even promised Ranma's hand to this lecherous old pervert while she was in her female form. Lets just say that Ranma hadn't taken too well to that, and by the time she was done beating both the letch and her father, the old man was willing to give her his whole estate for free just to spare his life. Genma, sufficed to say, had never promised him to a man again; however, we're digressing.

It had taken many years for **him** to finally choose, but Ranma had finally narrowed down his choices of fiancés down to one out of three of his most loyal female betrothals. There had been Shampoo, who was his most devoted and viciously jealous fiancé with her expansive knowledge of the martial arts. Then there was Ukyo Kuonji, who he loved for the mere fact that she was his longest running friend and playmate. Not to mention she was excellent at martial arts in a natural in the kitchen. Either one of them could have made him happy in their own way. He was sure of it, but out of his three suitors there was only one obvious clear stand out choice.

Akane Tendo, his rival, his antagonist, his best friend, had been in the lead from the very beginning with her righteous sometimes stubborn attitude, and her will to always get stronger made it so that he would always take notice. She was short tempered and snappy with an attitude that could kill, but she was also gentle, compassionate, and consistently at his side whenever he needed her.

She was also, according to his father, the first to be offered his hand in marriage. It wasn't as if he was saying he was obligated to marry her, but in some way, as he said before, she was the obvious choice. Despite his objections and reluctance, a part of him had always known he had planned to marry Akane. Unlike his father, he was honorable and when it came time to honor his commitment, he would, which was why he was in this situation now.

After he had realized his choice, he had told himself that he would let everyone know a year before his eighteenth birthday so they would become used to the idea while also preparing for the wedding, that is if Akane accepted his choice. And now, a year before his eighteenth birthday was of course his seventeenth birthday, which so happened to be today.

He had woken up anxious that morning with a feeling as if something very important was going to happen, so he had made up his mind while he was training that morning that he was going to tell his father first, and then the Tendos. It might have been considered more romantic if he were to tell Akane first and in private, but he, being the shy wimp he is, wasn't too confident when it came to romantic things. He was sure if he tried to tell her with it just being him and her, he would make a total fool of himself and back out of the whole thing completely. Another shudder traipsed up his back as he thought of the wrath that would be inflicted on him if something like that were to happen.

So, that morning he had went to his father with an air of seriousness, and asked him if they could go for a walk in Fujin Park. Genma had reluctantly agreed since he feared that his son had finally figured out who had been sending Akane love notes and flowers under his name when he was relieved to find out that the day had finally come when Ranma had admitted to his love and commitment to Akane Tendo.

Genma had been so thrilled at the fact that he had caught his son off guard full confession by hurling him into the cold fountain water before he was picked up by an enraged female Ranma to be tossed into the fountain shortly thereafter. He'd like the think that the fact that his head had hit the base of the statue as he plummeted into the fountain was just a mere coincidence, but the smirk that was present on Ranma's face when he emerged from the cold fountain water rubbing the large bump on his head had let him know that it wasn't completely an accident.

Genma, to put it lightly, was a sucker for happy endings, and the thought of his only son finally realizing what he and Soun Tendo had been trying to forewarn for two years was something that made him a very proud papa. In fact, as soon as his son began telling him about his choice, and who it happened to be, Genma felt an irresistible urge to wail and embrace his young son. However, he knew since Ranma was a proud teenage boy, and not one for public displays of affection, he would not be able to hug his only child without a fight.

So, he did the most obvious thing that any father would do too there about to be newly engaged son and turned him into a girl. In Genma logic, a female Ranma was less of a threat to his health and less likely to be totally upset with being clutched tightly to her daddy's chest. Ranma, however, in total Ranma logic, was going to seek revenge, so he...she in turn paid back her transformation with the transformation of her father, who felt little agitation against being a panda. He rather liked his form.

Nevertheless, that brings us back to the scene we are currently discussing as Genma continued to crush his son daughter with animal like strength. Mewling in pleasure the entire time as Ranma struggled against his hold.

"Let me down you rotten old dirty man," Ranma said heatedly as her little legs swung back and forth trying to reach the panda's lower paws in order to deliver a crushing blow for release, but the young girl was having such a hard time reaching the panda's black large paws that she settled for swinging her leg forward and bringing it back rather forcibly right into the panda's unprotected stomach.

"Reugh!"

Came the panda's rather painful sounding reply as Ranma was set free to jump a good ten meters away from her father.

"That's what you get old man! Next time you try to sneak a hug, you better hold on a little tighter or else," Ranma crooned in her female voice as Genma waddled around on the ground in self-pity. The crowd, somewhere between the literal bear hug and the 'suited' panda being walloped in the torso, had finally dispersed with a few of its patrons whispering about calling the cops or the circus being in town, but Genma in his true fashion was being over dramatic and wallowing in his own self pity. Mewling in pain as he massaged his massive white belly with a foot print smack dab in the middle of it. Ranma showed little remorse or pity as she scoffed before turning her back on her father and beginning to walk away.

"Pft, get up old man. No one's buying that crap your shoveling, and if we don't hurry up we're going to miss that 'surprise' birthday lunch Kasumi made for me, and I'll just let you know, I am not celebrating my birthday in this form!"

Ranma said over her shoulder as she continued her trek towards the Tendo Dojo. Genma wasn't too far behind since her sprouted up like a newly grown orchid after hearing the prospect of consuming some of Kasumi's food.

"Tch, you are such a fake old man! And while you're at it speed it up lard butt, Kasumi said be there by noon. It's already eleven thirty and you're slowing me down. IN fact, if it weren't for you, I'd be there already! Ugh, you're such a pain," Genma just gave a few more mewls of protest as he and his son daughter continued down the path locked in argument. Not knowing someone was going to be coming in to disrupt their whole little plan of marital bliss.

000000000

"Hughrhhhhheah...nnngh...wa-wa-wa..ter..ngh."

Kagome found herself still searching through Nerima sluggishly a half an hour later, and her reserves were becoming bleaker by the second. She had run out of any type of food and nourishment a quarter mile from Nerima, and she was not going to risk stopping to try buy herself some refreshment.

"J-just my l-luck! I probably c-couldn't get a-anything here anyways. I l-left all my money in my p-pack when I s-stashed it a mile back. I-it was getting a l-little to heavy," Kagome wispily breathed out as she flinched away from the beaming sun. A sigh, however, wasn't to far away from passing through her horribly chapped lips.

She had honestly hoped by the time she had gotten this far into her journey that she would have found Ranma and Genma Saotome in order to make a deal in which Genma paid his due and she went on her merry way, but as of late, she was no where near her destination and no one wanted to help the homeless looking girl.

Though, she could understand why they would be a little standoffish. Her blue and gray jacket was dirtied and tied fittedly around her waist while her once bright yellow t-shirt was filled with smudges and tattered almost to the point of indecency. Her jeans were ripped and stained with dirt and blood on her knee from the various nosedives she had made to avoid trouble, and her new running shoes looked as if they were all ran out. However, that was just her clothes.

Her once silky clean black hair was now filled with twigs and probably bugs as it stuck matted to her forehead and back from sweat and liquor from bottles thrown by the thugs. Her skin was dusted lightly with dirt as her newly tanned face was lingered with small noticeable smudges. Her vibrant blue eyes were filled with a tiresome emotion while her itty-bitty button nose was littered with one speck of dirt. With her lips dry and cracked and her voice raspy, no wonder no one wanted to help her because, to put It lightly, she looked a mess.

"Nnnngh...wa-waterrr...ngh," Kagome rasped again as she continued to lift her sluggish legs one step at a time as she wondered through a Nerima neighborhood. While most people had avoided her like a plague on her search for the Tendo dojo, there had been one strange young man who used words such as ought, though, and milady when pointing her in the general direction of where the dojo would be.

He seemed quite reluctant to touch her, and even though she was sure she didn't smell even after her morning adventure, he had kept his shirt tucked snuggly over his nose as if to avoid catching whatever she had. He was wearing clothes traditionally used in the art of kendo, and she had heard him utter something along the lines of...

***Mini Flashback***

"_Though this lady might look grisly in appearance, she is still an individual of the female persuasion. Thus, I, Blue Thunder, formerly know as Shooting __Star, must help this lost creature find her way. Who knows, she is probably another one of Saotome's concubines who may finally make Akane Tendo realize where here heart truly lies!"_

***End of Mini Flashback***

Things had gotten a little strange after that as the young man started going into a tirade about a foul creature, someone named Akane Tendo, and a quote about someone named Pigtailed girl or something. Kagome had gotten a little confused by that point, so she had just smiled as best she could, which resulted in him stepping back a few steps in what might be perceived as fright, and gave a polite thank you.

She didn't quite understand his directions since he kept using words like yonder, mostly incorrectly, and hither, but he did happen to point somewhere North and mention a community named Furinkan in the heart of Nerima in the middle of his elaborate production, so that's the way she went. A little too quickly if anyone had been there to notice.

She had trekked her way to the heart of Nerima, and she had discovered the Furinkan community but no Tendo dojo. She was getting really tired, and she had even asked this guy ,who reminded her slightly of Koga, if he knew where the Tendo dojo was. At first, he seemed as if he might know by pointing her in the direction she was going before he back tracked and pointed her the way she had just come from. He stood there looking rather confused as he rattled on...

***Another Mini***

"_I know its got to be somewhere around here. This place looks too familiar not to be the home of my love, but I just can't remember which way to go from here. Left...no no, maybe right...that doesn't seem right either. Maybe I'm in the wrong city again...Damn it! This always happens to me! How the hell am I going to defeat Ranma Sa__otome and finally win Akane Tendo's heart..."_

_*****_**End Mini***

Kagome had simply walked away at that point, but even a block away she could still hear him profession his love to this Akane Tendo while also challenging Ranma, who was 'obviously' hiding, to a fight for Akane's hand.

"I-I must be g-g-going in the right direction because t-t-this is the second time I have heard R-r-ranma's name, but w-w-who is this A-a-akane Tendo?" Kagome rasped as her waddle progressed into a half dazed strut.

She was getting so disillusioned that she thought she heard a young female voice yelling and mixing with that of animal mewls before she looked up and saw a blurry view of two of the girl from earlier along with the Panda as both appeared to be arguing in the street.

"Yeah right old man! I'll believe it when I see it!"

"Pow pow pow pow pow pow! Mew mow, pow pow pow pow!"

"Yeah, whatever! Not like I can understand you anyways, and knowing you, you would pick today of ALL days to leave your signs at home. Sometimes I wonder if we're even _really_ related."

The Panda seemed to respond back rather violently as it lunged at the young lady who just leaped out of the way before smacking the Panda with a kick to the face before fluttering down lightly and taking off in a small sprint. The Panda, however, wasn't too far behind as they both disappeared around the corner.

Kagome, for all its worth, didn't believe a single thing she had just seen, but because of time constraints, she was obligated to accept the scene as possibly being real so she could finally find the Tendo dojo to save her family's shrine.

Kagome peered her unfocused eyes down toward the pocket watch her grandfather awarded her, however due to the double vision it took her a few minutes to read the time and see that it was eleven forty nine before she weakly decided to follow the girl and Panda in order to ask them for directions to the Tendo dojo. She even decided to put a little more pep in her step in order to find them before she lost them, but that small spurt of energy did her little good because as soon as she rounded the corner, she realized she had lost them.

"Damn it," Kagome cursed as she slightly jogged a little further down the street to try and spot the figures she had just seen when all she was met with was thin air.

"Damn it!...Damn it, damn it, damn it," Kagome whispered harshly as her legs slightly buckled beneath her.

She was failing miserably at her quest to find the dojo, and her family's livelihood was riding on her making it their before noon. She was weak, she was tired, and for the first time since the beginning of her journey, she wanted to give up.

Not once since the start of the journey had she considered not finding the dojo and saving her family, but now that it seemed as if she was at the end of her rope with time dwindling by the second, the notion didn't seem too far-fetched to her.

Did they truly _have _to stay in that shrine? Kagome had always considered moving further into the heart of the city, and now that it seemed possible she would have that chance, why not take the risk?

Why not uproot her whole family and leave a shrine that had been in her family for a few centuries? Why not forget the fact that she had met Inuyasha and joined her friends right there in that very spot? The fact that that was were her parent's first met can be written of as irrelevant, and she can be the bad guy by just giving up and letting everybody suffer.

"N-no! I can't d-do that. Inuyasha w-wouldn't want me to. S-shippo wouldn't want me t-to, and neither would Miroku and S-sango. Besides that fact, jii-san has been living in that shrine his whole life. It's where he raised his family, and it is where tou-san raised his. Our family has lived and died in that shrine for centuries, and I am not going to let some thieving wretch take that away from us!" Kagome said with determination.

"I just have to find this dojo if I am going to help my family because...if I don't...Damn it! Where is it?" Kagome crooned dramatically before she lunged her foot into the nearest mailbox with a little too much force.

"Kiahhhhhhhh!" Came a yelp not too far behind before she collapsed and held helplessly on to her damaged leg. Her anger had been something she was working on, and she thought she had mastered the art of patience but it looked like she still had a ways to go.

"Awww huh huh huh! My leg guh guh guh," Kagome said with whimper before she heard the distinct nose of a door opening from the home in front of her. The sun was beaming down on the door way as the rays danced half-hazard across the body of a woman that stepped out from the door, looking with a searching gaze.

"Hello, is there anyone out here?" A young and beautiful woman asked as she stepped in to the light. Kagome wasn't sure if it was her desperate mind or if what she truly saw was an angel peering from the door, but the young lady was a Kami sent. She was tall and slender with a cheerful disposition and a pretty face.

Her hair lifted from her shoulder in its loose ponytail. The brownness from her hair and eyes shown clearly even from where she stood, but Kagome could see the lightness within her orbs more vividly as they landed directly on her slightly crouching and desperate looking form before the woman came towards her with a start.

"Oh my miss, are you okay? You look as if you need some help? Do you need to see a doctor? If so, I can get on for you..." The woman said as Kagome looked up towards the woman with what she hoped was a cheerful and hopeful look instead of a look of the impending doom she felt.

Kagome stood up with some difficultly, and she had to catch herself a few times with young woman looking on in worry and anxiousness every time she almost collapsed. The girl even had her hands reached out ever so lightly just incase she fell out, but Kagome made sure not to do that since she wasn't sure if she could get back up and the fact she didn't want to ruin the girls nice white apron.

"No, miss, I don't need a doctor, but what I do need is a nice glass of cold water, a warm meal, and directions to the Tendo dojo," Kagome said in a heavy voice before a look of surprise crossed the woman's face before being replaced with a knowing and kind smile.

"Well, miss, I can help you with all three of those things since I have a nice big pitcher of ice water and lemonade, a dinner big enough for ten people on the stove, and the fact that we so happen to be standing in front of the Tendo dojo!"

Kagome's back straightened instantly as her weary eyes began to seek out the words that would confirm the girl's previous station when she saw stationed in front of the home on a nice brown black were the words written in clear black strokes. Kagome reached her hand deep in her pocket, pulled out her grandfather's pocket watch before she almost fell out only to be caught by a worried Kasumi.

"Miss? Miss? Are you alright?..."

"Y-yeah...its...eleven fifty five..."

00000000

**AN: **The end! For now at least. This chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but you know, I decided to reveal too much in one chapter. It wouldn't be in an Author's way if I did that, so I cut back some of that was supposed to go on to be in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and get ready for the next one since I am still in a very writy like mood! Chyah!

Next: Everybody Hates Genma Saotome part. 2!


End file.
